mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Comedy Adventure/Transcript
are read out as they appear. Narrator: THE BIGGEST AND MOST EPIC MIXELS minisode EVER! explode. Cut to the Mixel Festival. Vulk is at a DJ booth and the other Mixels are dancing and chatting. Vulk grabs and throws an Infernite/Electroid Cubit up and Flain and Teslo catch it. Flain and Teslo: 'Mix! ''(Balloons come out of the Cubit, and pop. The Flain & Teslo Mix floats down using jet boosters and lands while the others cheer. He grabs his tail like a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.) '''Flain & Teslo Mix: ''(in Flain’s voice, talking through his tail)' 'Welcome, Mixel dudes, to the annual Mixel Mix Fest! ''to three podiums. An Electroid/Cragster Cubit, an Infernite/Frosticon Cubit, and a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit sit on them. The Mix pops up in front of them. Flain & Teslo Mix: …Where we celebrate the totally rad, super-awesome power of the Cubit! Other Mixels: (cheer) Flain & Teslo Mix: Great moves out there! And nice Hamlogna sandwich eating there, Zaptor! to picnic table. Zaptor is next to it and a large plate of Hamlogna sandwiches is on top of it. Zaptor: 'I’m… not eating Hamlogna sandwiches… ''(Shifts eyes, slowly grabs a sandwich and eats it in one bite.) to Mix, who is now accompanied by Slumbo, Krader, Tentro, and Gobba. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen. '''Flain & Teslo Mix: Yeah… Anyways, let the mixing begin! throws a large handful of Cubits towards the audience. Chomly catches a Frosticon/Fang Gang one, Krader an Infernite/Cragster one, and Slumbo a Frosticon/Infernite one. Pan to Zorch catching an Infernite/Electroid one, Tentro a Frosticon/Flexer one, and Volectro a Cragster/Electroid one. Zorch, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Chomly and Tentro (variously): Mix! Mix! Mix! Mixels mix while multiple Mix splashes appear. Pan up to the sky, a giant mechanical cloud floating by propellers flies in. Inside is Major Nixel. A single Nixel is running on a treadmill, panting. Major Nixel: 'DOWN PERISCOPE! ''Nixel cranks a machine, a periscope drops down, and Major Nixel looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the Mixels enjoying the festival. He then retracts the periscope. 'Major Nixel: '''The annual Mix Festival… ''back to the party. Vulk is still on the DJ stand. Cut back to the picnic table, Zaptor is still there. '''Kraw and Gobba: ''(offscreen)'' Mix! hula-dancing Kraw & Gobba Mix dances in Kraw & Gobba Mix: 'Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boo-oom! ''slowly eyes the sandwiches, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Volectro and Teslo walk onscreen, Zaptor grows nervous. '''Volectro: '''This year’s festival is crazy! '''Teslo: '''Yeah, let’s eat some— '''Volectro and Teslo: Hey! Where’d all the Hamlogna sandwiches go? Zaptor: I don’t know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' Volectro and Teslo: Hm… Teslo: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY MIXEL…! Volectro: ''(Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Zaptor here has eaten all the Hamlogna sandwiches AND RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL! ''to the remaining Mixels, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Shuff pops up. Shuff: 'Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! ''back to the Electroids, Zaptor looks ashamed. '''Teslo: Therefore, I, Teslo, leader of the Electroids request the assistance of the other tribal leaders in a quest to save the Mixel Festival! We need to go on a Hamlogna sandwich run. to the others. Flain, Krader, Kraw, Gobba, and Flurr go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The other Mixels wave them off. Other Mixels: Bye! back to the mechanical cloud’s interior Major Nixel: Prepare the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! large swarm of Nixels are enclosed inside a large orb. Major Nixel: Be brave, my Nixels! Be brave! to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the orb falls out. Major Nixel peeks down from the hatch. Major Nixel: 'Hahahahahah! ''orb falls, while multiple Nixels are heard chanting rapidly. It explodes, and the color starts to go black and white. The Mixels are caught in the color change, and soon grow zombie-like, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Lunk, who’s one of the last ones caught. '''Lunk: Duh-huh-huh-huh…Duh… (color is zapped, his stare grows blank) Duh…Duh…Duh… wave hits the podiums, and the Cubits grow black and white, and then shatter into pieces. The Mixels continue to walk like zombies as the cloud makes a landing. A door on the side opens and Major Nixel is there, multiple Nixels surround him. Major Nixel: Ahahahaha! I have nixed the Mixel Festival! Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels. This land is our land! to over a hill. The leaders are holding plates of Hamlogna sandwiches and walking towards the festival. Flain: 'All right, dudes! Get your Hamlogna sandwi— ''of the leaders react in shock and drop the plates. 'Leaders: '''Wha? '''Flurr: '''What happened here? '''Gobba: '''Look! ''to the festival. A zombified Vulk is still at the turntables as the zombified Mixels rock side to side while Major Nixel and the Nixels dance. 'Gobba: '''It’s Major Nixel! ''to destroyed Cubits. '''Gobba: And the Mixel Festival Cubits are destroyed! Kraw: He’s nixed the festival! Teslo: And our friends! Krader: (jumps up)' Attack! ''leaders run towards the festival, screaming. '''Major Nixel: Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK! Nixels run towards the leaders, who scream and run away. A lone Nixel follows the group, and Major Nixel runs after as well, but stops and starts panting. Major Nixel: ''(winded-sounding)'' WHOO! All right…you guys go on up ahead…hoo…I’m gonna go back and bake…cupcakes. WHOO! to a cave, the leaders quickly hide in it as the Nixels run past it. Kraw: This is the worst Mixel Festival EVER! Flurr: Okay, this bad. All Cubits were destroyed at the Festival. Has anyone have a Cubit on them? Gobba, and Krader search themselves. Teslo and Krader: '''Nope. '''Flain and Kraw: '''Nope. '''Gobba: ''(pulls out a Fang Gang/Flexer Cubit)'' …I got one! Teslo: But one ain’t gonna do it! Krader: Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! (a thought bubble shows the giant Cubit, then a mountain with a cute smiley-face on it). We hit rainbow Cubit, (thought bubble shows fist punching Cubit, then multiple smaller Cubits) ''big old Cubit rain beautiful colors and Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time! ''six of them peek out of the cave’s mouth. Flain: '''It’s cool. '''All six: To Mixel Mountain! up. Multiple Nixels are standing on the cave, muttering. Cut to Mixel Mountain. It is foreboding and looks like a scary face. Thunder and lightning strikes, and the Mixels approach it. All six: '''Mixel Mountain! '''Teslo: ''(nervous, cowering behind others)'' I’m scared… Gobba: ''(pulling out Cubit)'' Let’s use the Cubit! Flain: We’d best save that puppy for an emergency, man. Flurr: 'Let’s get us some rainbow Cubits. ''six run towards the mountain. The Nixels start to run after them. Cut to the Mixels’ silhouettes climbing the mountain. 'Gobba: '''Can we use the Cubit now? '''Kraw: '''Not yet, Gobba. ''to them balancing on the edge of a ledge, all but Flurr looking terrified. 'Gobba: '''Should we use the Cubit now? '''Krader: '''No, no, Gobba! ''[Cut to the top of the mountain. The six pop up and start speaking in awe. They run up to the rainbow Cubit. Millions of Nixels start jumping up from behind. '''Flain: '''All right, man, now’s a good time for the Cubit! '''Gobba: '''The Cubit? Ha-hahah-hah! I used it a long time ago. '''Flain, Kraw, Flurr, and Krader: '''WHAT?! WITH WHO?! '''Kraw: ''(angry)'' Yeah! With who? Gobba: With you, silly! Don’t you remember? to the Mixels walking on a cliff edge. Kraw and Gobba are tailing behind. Kraw: '''Gosh, I’m bored… '''Gobba: I got a Cubit! Kraw and Gobba: 'Mix! '''Kraw & Gobba Hula Mix: '''Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom! ''back to the present. '''Kraw: Oh, yeah! (Starts laughing, Gobba joins him.) Nixels completely cover the rainbow Cubit. Kraw: '''What’ll we do? WHAT’LL WE DOOOO?! '''Krader: (Accidentally knocks Kraw away) I dig-dig! Go under, smash big pretty Cubit to get small Cubits! burrows under, the remaining leaders follow through the hole. Krader: 'SMASH! ''break through the Cubit. Multiple smaller rainbow Cubits and Nixels scatter everywhere. Kraw and Krader grab a Cubit, Flain and Gobba grab one, and Flurr and Teslo grab one. 'All six: '''Mix! ''Flain & Gobba Mix breathes fire at a few Nixels, covering them in soot. The Kraw & Krader Mix grabs a few Nixels with his tentacles and pounds them with the fist on his head like a hammer. The Flurr & Teslo Mix sends out a giant shockwave that knocks back the Nixels and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A rainbow wave flies through the air and hits the Mixel Festival. The color is returned and the Mixels are un-zombified. Cut to the picnic table. Major Nixel, now wearing a chef’s hat, places a plate of cupcakes onto the table. There’s a second plate already on it. 'Major Nixel: '''Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes! ''three Mixes run up to the table. '''Flain & Gobba Mix: ''(in Gobba’s voice)'' Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something’s missing! Major Nixel: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! Flain & Gobba Mix: 'YOUR FACE! ''(slams the table into Major Nixel. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice bits.) 'Major Nixel: '…GAH! You miserable Mixels! I’ll get all of ya! I’m gonna- (runs off, falls onto his face, the chef hat falls off. The other Mixels point and laugh at him. He runs away yelling in agony and anger) '''Flain & Gobba Mix: Put the Cubits in place! rainbow Cubits are placed on the podiums. The leaders pop up. Leaders: MIXEL FESTIVAL BEGIN! BEGIN! All: MIXEL FESTIVAL! all start to dance. Glomp, Scorpi, and Magnifo jump onscreen and start to dance. 'Flain: '''Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun! ''festival continues as the scenery changes to various locations in Mixel Land. The lightbulb sun glows white and fills the screen entirely with light. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Minisodes Category:Nixels